Statistics
Statistics are the strengths and weaknesses of characters, including both mental, auxiliary, and physical traits. Generally, it is the aspects of a character put into numerical values. This includes health percentage, traits, and tribe benefits, bloodline benefits, and morality. Statistics are composed of trait points, which can be earned through choice events and just generally by roleplaying often. Each correct choice will grant a player trait points, while a poor decision will result in losing trait points. Different choices have a different weight, as well - while a Risk of Injury or Risk of Death choice may have more trait points at stake, a No Risk choice will have little to none. Trait points cannot be traded or swapped between characters, and they must be earned. Having higher statistics benefits characters by making them more mentally composed, keeping them in top physical shape, and helping them continue to make the correct choices. HEALTH PERCENTAGE: Another aspect of statistics is health percentage. If a character gets injured somehow during the roleplay, depending on how severely they will lose a certain percentage of health. If a character is at 0%, they have died (a character will never get to 0% unless it is confirmed by the player). At 100% they are in top shape. Sometimes after permanent injuries characters cannot exceed a certain health percentage. For example, a wolf who was born with a twisted paw will always be at 90%; they can never be at 100% due to their malformation. Similarly, a wolf who was blinded in his youth will always be at 90% health. If a character has fallen ill for a short time, they might lose 5% health for every day that they are ill. However, for temporary injuries and sicknesses like a cold, a sprained leg, or a flesh wound, health will regenerate a certain amount every day; some events cause regeneration quicker than others. A cold will regenerate at 15% daily, while a flesh wound or a sprain might be 10%. A broken bone will regenerate at 5% a day. Eating/drinking and healing can speed up the regenerative process. Every meal adds +5% to a character’s overall health. Depending on the healing technique used, healing can regenerate anywhere from 5%-99% health over time. The amount of injury an object does on a character is subject to change and is at the whim of the moderator. However, it should be generally known that it is unlikely the moderator will inflict death or serious injury upon characters without explicit permission from the player (it is highly rare that the moderator will allow a character’s health to drop below 20%). Age affects health a well over time. Characters listed from cub to adult will have 100% initial health when fully healed. Characters listed as middle-aged have 95% initial health when fully healed. Characters listed as elderly have 90% initial health when fully healed. Characters listed as ancient will have 80% initial health when fully healed. ' ' Cold/minor illness: -5% a day. Regeneration is +15% a day. Disease/major illness: -10% a day. Regeneration is +5% a day. Minor flesh wound: -10% one-time. Regeneration is +5% a day. Major flesh wound: -20% one-time. Regeneration is +5% a day. Sprain: -20% one-time. Regeneration is +5% a day. Broken bone: -30% one-time. Regeneration is +5% a day. TRAIT POINTS: Select three traits from the mental and physical trait categories. Each trait that is selected will give the character a +5 in that category. For example, if one selects 'sociable' as one of their three choices, they will have 5/10 sociability from the beginning of the game. It is wise to select traits that one helps to build on later on in the game. At first, it might seem pointless to collect traits and try to improve them, but they heavily affect the flow of the roleplay and how one's character interacts with others. Mental traits affect how players interact with MP characters, physical traits affect how players interact with their environment, and auxiliary traits affect how players interact with the mechanics of the game itself. NOTE: MPC stands for moderator-played character. This would be a character played by the moderators who is meant to pose as a stepping stone, obstacle, or enemy for the players, much like an NPC. Mental traits can be earned through beginning selection or choice events. They show up at regular intervals during choice events. It is possible to lose mental traits by making repeated incorrect choices during events. 1. Sociable: Having high sociability makes your character able to affect MPC's actions more. They have the ability to manipulate the words and actions of MPCs through their own words and work well in social situations that require verbal interaction or when convincing others. 2. Clever: Having high cleverness will make more details of situations reveal themselves to your character. They will be sharper and will notice more elements that slipped under other characters' radar. This specifically relates to how they may be able to pick up on an MPC's intentions before others do, like being able to tell if an MPC is lying or being truthful. 3. Courageous: Having high courage will make a character more feared in battle by MPCs and less likely to be attacked by one in the event of an ambush or a fight. MPCs will go out of their way to avoid high-courage players if possible and they are less likely to be targeted even if they do not have high physical trait points. 4. Merciful: Having high mercifulness makes your character more likely to be helped by MPCs and be seen as overall being more friendly by MPCs, meaning it will be easy to gain their trust. MPCs may bend toward the favor of merciful players and may believe that they owe them their services or their courtesy. 5. Ambitious: Having high ambition makes your character more respected by important MPCs like kings, chieftains, and other characters who play major roles. They will be more likely to see a highly ambitious player as 'one of their own' and may entrust those players with particular information or duties that they would not entrust to players otherwise. Physical traits can be earned through beginning selection or choice events. They show up at regular intervals during choice events. It is possible to lose physical traits by making repeated incorrect choices during events. 1. Strong: Having high strength makes characters more powerful in head-on battle and increases their ability to defeat opponents and certain obstacles that require physical strength. 2. Enduring: Having high endurance allows a character to fight, hunt, or travel for an extended time without being hindered by exhaustion, injury, or starvation. 3. Stealthy: Having high stealth lets a character go more unnoticed by enemies and allows them to stalk prey with greater efficiency. It also increases how silent they are when following or tracking others, making their abilities useful in ambushes. 4. Rapid: Having high rapidity makes a character swifter, specifically in hunting and battle but also in the case of disaster. They will be able to react quickly in certain situations and perform tasks immediately. 5. Nimble: Having high nimbleness makes your character have greater agility and increases their skill at dodging, climbing, and generally anything involving swiftness or making quick direction changes. This can be used in battle, hunting, and other events. Auxiliary traits can only be earned through choice events. These are very rare and are difficult to obtain. It is impossible to lose auxiliary traits unless they are under very specific circumstances. 1. Fortunate: Having high fortuity gives characters more opportunities for escape in situations where they can get physically injured and also makes them less likely to run into those kinds of situations in the first place. Additionally, it can aid them in finding something they are looking for by coincidence - it makes them luckier. 2. Resilient: Having high resilience makes characters less likely to be injured by disease and sickness, and also by other non-visible forms of injury like radiation. It can additionally provide emotional resilience and prevent symptoms of PTSD in characters after experiencing trauma. 3. Instinctive: Having high instinct makes your character able to dictate events and sense them before they happen through a gut feeling that they experience telling them when a disaster will strike. They will also get this feeling if they have made the wrong decision. 4. Skillful: Having high skillfulness allows a character to specialize in a particularly useful skill. This skill can include navigating, swimming, potion-mixing, and a variety of other unusual skills. Skills can be learned but they can also be passed down by one's parents through bloodline benefits. 5. Wise: Having high wisdom provides a variety of benefits for characters and presents them with the opportunity to be able to change the entire plot through their character's choices. A character with high wisdom can make a choice that is not presented in a choice event, thereby creating a third available choice. TRIBE BENEFITS: Tribe benefits are trait point benefits that a player gets for their character descending from a specific tribe. They are part of initial trait selection and are decided at the beginning of the game. Some may select tribes strategically based on traits that they wish to improve upon while others may select tribes based on appearance or on their character's background. Tribe Benefits: * Silver wolves automatically have +5 in strength. * Mercury wolves automatically have a +5 in cleverness. * Platinum wolves automatically have a +5 in stealth. * Iron wolves automatically have a +5 in nimbleness. * Golden wolves automatically have a +5 in sociability. * Copper wolves automatically have a +5 in mercy. * Steel wolves automatically have a +5 in ambition. * Cobalt wolves automatically have a +5 in rapidity. * Wayfarer wolves automatically have a +5 in endurance. * Heretic wolves automatically have a +5 in courage. The five auxiliary traits (such as fortuity, wisdom, skillfulness, etc.) are related to bloodline benefits and gameplay, not tribe benefits; therefore they must be earned through gameplay. BLOODLINE BENEFITS Bloodline benefits are additional boosts to trait points that a wolf can obtain by being a part of a certain family line. This encourages players to start roleplaying as pups and roleplay out their characters’ entire lives and also promotes unity and a tighter bond within the guild. Certain families often come with hereditary traits that a pup will get immediately when born. Adopted pups do not have family benefits - they must be related by blood. Family benefits can ONLY be auxiliary traits. For example, a silver wolf family might have a 'skillful swimmer' trait that they pass on to their young, a mercury wolf family might have a 'resilient' trait that they pass on to their young, or a steel wolf family might have an 'instinctive' trait that they pass on to their young. Most bloodline benefits are 'skill' traits but they can be other auxiliary traits as well. In order for a new family to start a family benefit, both parents of the pups must have an overflow or maximum amount of that auxiliary trait by the time the pups are born. When a Cobalt Tribe family comes together and both the mother and the father have the trait 'skillful tracker' as either an overflow (e.g. 11/10) or full (e.g. 10/10) when their pups are conceived, their pups will also be born as Skillful Trackers - with sharp noses, keen ears, and impeccable vision. For homosexual couples who found families, unfortunately, family benefits do not apply because the pup would have had to be adopted and therefore is not a member of the family bloodline. MORALITY SCALE Private records will be kept by the moderator on how moral a character acts in-roleplay. This will usually take into consideration their mercy versus their ambition but many other situations can be taken into consideration, and their dialogue and actions outside of choice events also dictate how good or evil they are. Every character’s moral scale starts out as 50% light and 50% dark. NPC characters will have publicly displayed morality scales after they have died. Light and dark does not necessarily mean good and evil, though. If you ask a moderator for your character’s morality scale they can give it to you and you are free to use or share that information as you like.